


you can say "i do," at least

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Are we going to do the married thing eventually, you think?” Foggy asks.





	you can say "i do," at least

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF.

“Are we going to do the married thing eventually, you think?” Foggy asks. They’re sitting at the conference room table in their newly reopened, refinished office—shinier and more air-conditioned than the original, mostly thanks to Foggy’s relatively outrageous savings from his time at HC&B. A few nights ago, Karen and Foggy and an eye-rolling Jessica Jones opened all the windows and painted it what Foggy described to Matt as sky blue. It’s comforting. With the clients they take, it  _should_ be comforting.

Plus, he got pretty tired of the glass and the steel and Matt not being ten steps away from him.

“Oh,” Matt says, obviously thinking for a moment as he sits back in his seat and then shrugs. “We could.”

“Isn’t it more Catholic that way?”

“I think this’ll just have to be as—Catholic as we make it,” Matt says, gesturing between them and smiling. “I don’t think we need to get married just for the sake of it, but—I’d marry you.”

“Yeah?” Foggy asks, warmly. “You’d marry me, Murdock?”

“If you asked.”

“Hmm,” Foggy says, tipping his head back and smiling at the ceiling.  

“…you’re not going to ask me now?” Matt asks, after a long silence, laughing.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Not everything has to be fun,” Matt says.

Foggy thoroughly disagrees with that.

*

“Hey, Matt, I need to ask you something—wait, hold on,” Foggy says, biting his lip to hold back a laugh at the look on Matt’s face when he drops down on one knee.  

“Foggy,” he says, softly.

“Just tying my shoe,” Foggy says, lightly. “I wanted to know if you were feeling pizza tonight.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Matt says, with absolutely no heat, grinning at Foggy when he stands up.

“So no pizza?”

Matt grabs him gently by the front of his shirt and kisses him once.

“Pizza’s fine,” he says. “How long are you planning on doing this?”

“Remember that time I made you think that I was going to devastatingly prank you back in undergrad?” Foggy asks. Matt had done something that Foggy can’t even remember, but Foggy had drunkenly sworn revenge before realizing the next morning that the best revenge is making Matt slowly suffer.

God, he was a dick back then.

“…that was six  _months_ , Foggy,” Matt says, faintly. “I developed a tic.”

“Less than that,” Foggy says. “I promise.”

Matt sighs and kisses him one more time before he pushes past him to go into his office and shut his door behind him.

“I love you!” Foggy calls after him, feeling kind of dumb and happy when Matt turns around to open the door, say, “I love you, too,” with only a little bit of sarcasm, and immediately shut it again.

*

Two weeks later, Foggy’s faked Matt out once every day except for today, when he did it twice.

Immediately after Foggy pretended to look for a ring, his soul leaves his body for a second when Matt gives him a serene smile and drops to one knee.

“You son of a  _bitch_ ,” Foggy breathes.

“I’m not a patient person,” Matt says. “You should probably know that if you’re going to marry me.”

“You should probably know that I don’t like losing,” Foggy says, “if you’re going to marry me.”  

He drops to one knee, too.

“Foggy, will you marry—”

“Will you marry—”

“Marry me?” they both practically yell, in unison.

There’s a long silent moment before they both start laughing and Foggy crawls forward to wrap his arms around Matt and kiss him, tipping him over onto the floor on his back. They’re in their office with the door unlocked but Matt can probably hear someone coming from a mile away, so Foggy’s not concerned, straddling Matt’s hips and cupping his face in his hands and beaming down at him.

“Yes,” he says. “I’ll marry you.”

Matt’s smile makes Foggy forget how to breathe momentarily.

“I’ll marry you, too,” Matt says.

Foggy slides his fingers into Matt’s hair instead.

They haven’t christened their new office yet and now really seems like it might be the time.

*

“I’m marrying him for his looks,” Matt says, when they’re having lunch out with Karen the next day.

“That’s like me saying I’m marrying you for your good decision-making skills,” Foggy says, laughing.

“Hey, you’re  _very_ handsome,” Karen says, frowning and kicking him gently under the table.

“That was a blind joke,” Matt says, holding out his hand for Foggy to take. “I am marrying you for many reasons including how wildly handsome you are.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Karen just told me. I was very relieved.”

Foggy laughs again, squeezing his hand.

They’ve had this conversation a few times before. Foggy’s not as insecure as he was when he was younger, when he was a teenager, especially, but there’s always a little thing in the back of his head that has to remind him of how absurdly beautiful Matt’s previous partners have been and what it felt like to watch him date them while holding the tiny, wavering flame he’s held for most of his adult life.

Add in how brilliant and competent they all were and—yeah, Foggy’s not insecure, but it’s not always easy to maintain it.

“This thing you’ve built,” Karen says, so genuinely, “out of all the shit that’s happened is—it’s amazing. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Karen,” Matt says, equally as genuine, maybe a little misty-eyed. He’s been an absolute sap since the moment they got engaged, like he finally has permission to feel all of his feelings or something. That’s pretty amazing, too.

“Should we get day drunk?” Foggy asks, giving him an out.

“Abso _lutely_ ,” Karen says, waving the waiter down to get a drink menu.

“Aren’t you going back to work after this?” Matt asks.

“I’m a writer,” Karen says, dismissively, smiling sweetly at the waiter when he comes up to their table. “That’s, like, a thing we do.”

*

“We’ve been together less than a year,” Foggy says, sitting in the big ancient armchair in his parents’ apartment with Matt squashed in beside him. “Shouldn’t you be getting all concerned parent about taking our time and stuff?”

“You’ve been together for fifty years,” Foggy’s dad says, flatly, not even looking up from the book that he’s reading.

“He’s not wrong,” Matt says.

“I can’t say I wasn’t surprised when you told us about your relationship,” Foggy’s mom says, “but it didn’t take long for it to make—a lot of sense. You’ve always made sense together.”

“And  _finally_ we know why Foggy couldn’t stop talking about you when you first met, Matt,” his dad says, smiling a little crookedly at Foggy who groans and hides his face in Matt’s neck for a moment. “Hours, he’d go on about you. You just barely lived up to the god-like image he created.”

“I talked about you a normal amount,” Foggy mumbles. Matt presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“I believe you,” he says, before raising his head toward Foggy’s parents, asking cautiously, “Does this mean we have your permission?”

“We don’t need their permission,” Foggy says, raising his head, too, frowning. They’re grown-ups and he’d marry Matt no what they said. He actually wondered if they’d be weird about it, when he first told them about Matt and him dating, because he never actually came out to them before that. Apparently, it wasn’t a difficult adjustment for them, though.

“You really don’t,” his dad agrees, sounding surprised, putting his book down.

“I…kind of do,” Matt says. He looks nervous and his hands are shaking a little, just enough that Foggy notices. “I can’t go through with this if you don’t think I’m good for him.”

They’re all silent.

“Jesus  _Christ_ , Matthew,” Foggy’s dad says, laughing suddenly. “Of course you’re good for him. Look how happy he is.”

“I kind of can’t—see that,” Matt says, hesitantly.

He laughs when Foggy wraps his arms around him and murmurs low, “Listen to my heart, idiot.”

“I’m hugging you both,” his mom says, firmly, getting to her feet. “Get up or I’m joining you in the chair.”

Foggy’s dad doesn’t join the hug but, before they leave, Foggy hears him talking to Matt and telling him that he’s already a member of their family and always has been. That they’re happy to celebrate it, that—he’s always thought of him as a son. Foggy pauses from packing up the leftovers to watch Matt, who looks startled.

“Wow, I—uhm,” Matt says, fumbling over his words. “I—I really appreciate—”

“Don’t get sentimental on me, kid,” Foggy’s dad says, obviously choked up, but he pats Matt firmly on the arm before he walks off to compose himself, leaving Matt smiling helplessly in his wake.

On the walk back, Foggy says, “I think that’s the nicest thing my dad has ever said to anyone.”

“I’m sure he’s said nicer things to you,” Matt says, smiling at his feet.

“You would be wrong,” Foggy says, happily, turning to kiss Matt on the cheek.

*

When they’re in bed later, mostly asleep, Matt murmurs, “I think my dad would’ve loved you.”

“…really?” Foggy asks, cautiously. Matt rarely talks about his dad.

“I don’t know how he’d feel about me being with a man, but—” Matt starts, shifting closer and sighing when Foggy holds him tighter. “He’d think you were funny and— _good_. That you treat me right.”

“I try to,” Foggy says.

Matt’s the most complicated person that he’s ever dated, because sometimes treating him right is telling him when he’s being a reckless asshole who needs to get his shit together and sometimes treating him right is waiting up for him to come home to kiss him and hold him and tell him that he did good. Even though most of Foggy’s instincts are that he’d rather have Matt home and safe then out fighting crime, his heart seems to have come to a compromise. If he loves Matt, he loves every part of him—even the messy ones. The scary ones. The dumbass ones.

He should probably write these down for his vows.

“You do,” Matt says, firmly.

“I really wish I could’ve met him,” Foggy says, running his fingers through Matt’s hair, dragging his nails gently.

“Me, too,” Matt murmurs, shifting in Foggy’s arms until he can lean up and press a kiss to his chin and the corner of his mouth before he settles back in to fall asleep.

*

“How long is a Catholic wedding?” Foggy asks.

“Is— _now_ the time you want to talk about this?” Matt asks, pushing his sweaty hair away from his face and raising his eyebrows. He has a point—his dick is currently buried inside of Foggy and Foggy’s legs are wrapped around his waist.

“We’re busy men, Murdock,” Foggy says, clenching around Matt and groaning out a laugh when Matt almost pulls out before thrusting back in hard. “Gotta multi-task.”

“Should I stop?” Matt asks.

“No,” Foggy breathes, lifting his hips up and pulling Matt down into a kiss by his hair. “Event planning turns me on. Answer my question.”

“Too long,” Matt gasps, when he breaks the kiss, rolling his hips slowly. “Not big on the queer thing.”

“We’ll mark it off,” Foggy says, stretching his arms out and moaning when Matt pins him down by the wrists, looking sweet and wild above him. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, Matty—how about, uhm—outdoors? Park? Beach?”

“Too public,” Matt says, making a face.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Foggy asks, gasping.

“Too many people,” Matt says, kissing him. “Too many noises, too much— _everything_. I want to be able to focus on you completely.”

“…oh,  _honey_ ,” Foggy says. “I love you. Fuck me harder.”

Matt tips his head back and laughs but he obliges.

“Courthouse?” he asks, after a few moments.

“We already spend too much time there,” Foggy says. “Similarly, I won’t suggest getting married in a creepy alley or wherever the fuck you go at night—oh,  _shit_ , right there, right there,  _right there_ —”

They get distracted from planning until Matt’s slumped down on top of him, pressing kisses to his face aimlessly while Foggy tries to catch his breath.

“Wow,” he says, eventually. “Go team.”

“Go team,” Matt echoes, yawning.

“Don’t fall asleep inside me,” Foggy says, fondly, shoving at his shoulder gently until Matt pulls out of him and gets up to get rid of the condom.  

After they’re clean and curled up together underneath the sheets, Matt makes a soft noise before he asks, “Uhm—what if we had a really small ceremony and did it in the office?”

Foggy’s heart feels too full.

“You  _nerd_ ,” he says.

“I’m just brainstorming—” Matt starts, but Foggy interrupts him with a firm kiss.

“It’s perfect,” he says. “Nelson and Murdock.”

“Avocados at Law,” Matt agrees, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> [FOR MORE FLUFF.](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
